


The Prophecy

by DanieXJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, ouat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Regina, Henry and a few others learn that a Prophecy can have more than one meaning. And what happens when someone picks Prophecy over living the life in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkRabbitPro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanart: Once Upon the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335046) by [PinkRabbitPro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro). 



> I would like to thank my Reverse Artist so much. I've been awed by everything Pink Rabbit has ever done (yes, I apparently am gushing, I do apologize, but everything from Sam and Janet awesomeness, to the Otalia Afterworld Poster. When I was in college I used to live on Altfic.com :))
> 
> Anyway. When I saw that there was Star Wars and it was done by PinkRabbit I had to try for it, and I am amazed and I hope that I did the amazing art some sort of justice with my story.
> 
> I would also like to take this moment to state that I have not yet seen The Force Awakens, and so this starts after the end of The Return of the Jedi and goes where my own mind takes it.

Flashes of red bounced off the walls and ceiling of the bright white room in a pattern that would make anyone who tried to watch it dizzy. But no one was watching the light show. If any of the men wielding the red bladed lightsabers let their concentration waver from their opponents they’d be at least one limb lighter.

“Stop.”

Everyone in the room froze and extinguished their lightsabers. They turned as one. The woman who had spoken strode into the room. “You are nearly ready, but only ten of you will be joining me on our journey.”

The woman swept her gaze across those in the room. Then turned on her heel, letting the door close behind her.

The moment the door closed it was like a starter’s pistol had gone off. Every fighter in the room understood that no one but those ten should be alive when the woman came back.

oOOOOo

“This is horrible.” The bartender waited, “Give me another.”

“A double?”

The blonde bounty hunter shrugged, “Sure, what the hell.”

A dark haired woman woman sat down next to the blonde, “You’ll have to tell me how you managed to keep your blasters in here. Hardest place to get into with weapons on Yavin 4.”

“Know the owner. Friends. Sorta--”

The blonde could feel the newcomer studying her, “Friends with Widow Lucas? She doesn’t have many friends.”

The blonde shrugged, “I saved her granddaughter, then slept with her granddaughter. But Granny forgave me for the second thing. And now she always says something about how she got the biggest Trouble on her side and so the rest of the rabble are no problem.”

The newcomer laughed, “Let me guess, she calls you Trouble?”

The blonde finally looked over, “No Princess, she calls me Emma. You can call me Swan.”

“Leia.”

Emma looked Leia up and down, “Slumming it?”

“No. I’m here to hire you.”

Emma frowned, taking a swig of the drink that was put down in front of her, “Yeah? Why?”

Leia looked confused, “You’re a Bounty Hunter, right? I need you to-- find-- someone.”

Emma finished her drink, threw some credit on the bar, and stood. “You hesitated on the word find. you want this someone killed.” Emma shook her head, “I’ve done a lot of horrible stuff in my life, haven’t killed a person though.”

Leia put hand on Emma’s arm, “This woman is holding a boy against his will, and she’s not on the side of good.”

Emma shrugged off Leia’s hand, “Answer’s still no. She could be Darth Vader for all I care. I don’t plan on killing anyone. Ever.”

Leia was silent for a moment, “Alright. Don’t kill them. Rescue the boy. Bring his captor back to us alive.”

“All this for a boy? He’s gotta be powerful huh?”

“Very.”

Emma shook her head, “Yeah, my answer is still no.”

Leia stopped Emma in her tracks with a question, “What if someone had cared enough about you as a kid to set a bounty hunter on your trail?”

Most of the bar’s patrons could hear Emma’s teeth grind together. As if summoned by the grinding a young brunette woman dressed all in red (well, what clothes she wore were red) appeared. “Everything all right Emma?”

“Perfect. I was just getting a lesson about my life from the Princess here.”

“I can…”

Emma shook her head, “Nah Ruby, it’s fine. I’m gonna get out of here though. Tell Granny that I said hi.”

“Wait…”

Leia closed the distance between them and spoke in Emma’s ear. When Leia moved back again Emma stared at her for a minute, “Fine. You play dirty pool, but fine.” She held out her hand, “The information?”

Leia handed the data cube to her. “It’s all here. Thank you.”

“Yeah, right.” Emma shook her head, “Why do you want this boy so much?”

“As I said, Henry’s powerful, very powerful, and Regina will use that power only to hurt and destroy, not help.”

oOOOOo

“Young man.”

Henry rolled his eyes, “I’m 14 years old Mom, I’m just saving the veggies for last. I promise.”

Regina watched Henry for a moment, then went back to her dinner. Silence fell over the table as they both ate.

After he finished the vegetables he put down his fork and spoke, “While you were out Ziro came by.”

Regina sat up straighter, “What did he want?”

Henry sighed, “There’s a new Bounty on your head. It’s really big.” He looked past Regina, “They probably really want me.”

Regina reached across the table, “I will never let that happen Henry.”

Henry nodded as he stood, “Yeah, I know. I should go to bed.”

“Henry—” He stopped in his tracks, “What aren’t you telling me young man?”

He put down the plates on the counter and turned, crossing his arms over his chest, “I should just go. I’d go with them, and then they’d find out that I’m not the new Jedi Savior or whatever they think I am and they’d leave us alone.”

Regina joined him at the counter, putting an arm over his shoulders, “My son, you’re my savior.”

Henry smiled just a bit. “I know.” He paused, “The other part, what Ziro said. We have until noon tomorrow to leave or he’ll turn us in himself.”

Regina grumbled, “I’d like to see him try—”

“Mom…”

“I know… I know. So— where should we go?”

Henry stared out the window, “Further out into Wild Space? I do like forests and trees though.”

Regina stared right with him, “They’ll expect us to do that. But, what if we go farther in… and to a rebel stronghold? What do you think?”

Henry’s eyes lit up, “Ooh, we should go to Endor. I loved Endor when we visited it.”

Regina sighed, “Not exactly what I was thinking— Ewoks—” She made a face.

“—are awesome and can kick as— butt totally. Doesn’t Chirpa owe you a favor too Mom? C’mon, c’mon— Endor would be perfect.”

Regina sighed and kissed Henry’s cheek, “Okay, okay— Endor it is. Go— go get packed. I don’t think either of us will be getting much sleep tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Start. C’mon, just start.” Emma sighed with relief as she felt her ship come to life and all the gauges on her control panel show green. “Thank you, thank you. Now we’re gonna go find this evil woman and this powerful boy. Get ‘em here, get paid, and fix you up a bit.”

A silver colored TC-14 human looking droid appeared. “You are speaking to the ship again.”

“Did it work Tee?”

Tee inclined her head, “We seem to be moving.” She sat down in the copilot’s seat. “What is our destination?”

“Wild Space.”

Tee looked over, “That is an unwise course of action Emma.”

Emma glanced over, “Since when do I do the wise courses of action Tee?”

Tee inclined her head, “A fair point. Shall I pilot us towards Wild Space while you rest?”

“Sounds good. Wake me if anything catastrophic happens.”

oOOOOo

The SE4 servant droid looked up when Henry let the box in his hands drop to the ground. “Hey Esse.”

She held up the knife she held in her right hand. She dipped her left index finger into the sauce she was making and tilted her head to one side in a way only a droid could. “Henry, is that your final box?”

“It is. Mom’ll be right in. She’s haranguing Ziro a little before we leave.”

Esse’s attention switched to just over Henry’s left shoulder. “Ms. Mills, your tea will be ready in five minutes.”

Regina nodded, “That’s fine Esse. I just need a--”

Esse handed Regina a hard roll, “Sustenance ma’am.”

“Yes. Henry, are you ready to go?”

Henry poked the box with his toe, “Last box.”

“You know that’s not what I meant young man.”

Henry changed the subject, “You’re wearing your lightsaber again.”

“Yes.” Henry frowned, but didn’t say anything more. After a few moments of silence Regina spoke again. “Would you like to get us under weigh?”

“No.”

Regina regarded him for a minute, “Alright. But, when we get to Endor you’re piloting us through the debris.”

That caused Henry to look up, “The Death Star II debris?”

“The very same.”

“Cool-- okay. Thank you Mom.”

“You’ll be giving me a break.”

Esse spoke, “Ms. Mills, I could always take a shift at the controls.”

Both Henry and Regina’s eyes got larger and they spoke at the same time. “No.”

Esse looked between Henry and Regina. “Just an offer.” She held out a mug, “Your tea ma’am.”

“Thank you.” She left for the cockpit and a few minutes later they could feel the ship take off.

“Would you like something to eat Henry?”

Henry sat down at the small table they took their meals at, “Will it have the sprouts in it?”

“No.”

Henry smirked, “Then it sounds perfect Esse.”

oOOOOo

The woman all in black stood in the doorway of the training room again. Ten men stood in the room, perfectly still.

“Who is your leader.”

A man with a beard stepped forward, “My name is…”

The woman held up a hand and Robin trailed off, “Your name doesn’t matter. None of your names matter. We will be leaving in moments. Be prepared.”

The woman turned on her heel, the door closing in her wake. She quickly strode to the comm room and keyed a frequency from memory, “Status.”

“On my way love. Had to spring my beauty from some big dust bunnies. But now she’s purrin’ like a--”

“Be silent--” The woman pinched the bridge of her nose. “You will never call me love again. And if you do not appear before sundown--”

Silence fell over the comm line. Finally the man on the other end cleared his throat, “Yes Mistress Cora. I’ll be there before then.”

Cora didn’t respond, just shut off the connection.

oOOOOo

“Hey Mom--”

Regina looked over as Henry entered the cockpit with a plate and mug. “Esse made yours with sprouts.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, but didn’t speak as Henry put them down at the navigator’s table. Far away from the flight control board as Regina had taught him. He sat down in the navigator’s chair. “Mom. What if we get caught?”

Regina stared through the front screen into the black of space. “You go with them and…” She cleared her throat, “be good Henry.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest, “No. We should fight.”

“Henry.”

Henry stood. “If you don’t want me any more, just say it.” He stormed off.

Regina stood as well, “Esse-- take the conn--”

Esse stuck her head into the hallway as Regina strode down it. “Ma’am?”

“You heard me. Go. Now.”

“Yes, yes ma’am.”

Regina finally caught up to Henry at the other end of the ship. “You haven’t come here in awhile.”

He turned to her, “Do you know who my Mother is? Or my father?”

“No, I do not.”

Henry frowned at Regina, “I don’t believe you.” He paused, “Why did you want me in the first place?”

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

Regina sat down next to Henry on one of the boxes that littered the small hold. “You know that I’m not perfect. I went through a long period of my life when my only goal was to kill or destroy… well… everyone and everything.”

Henry nodded, “You even had a different lightsaber, it was red, right?”

“It was a synthetic crystal that gave off a red glow, yes.”

Henry stared down at his hands, “So, you didn’t want me?”

Regina rested her hand on his. “I was in a dark place Henry.”

oOOOOo

_Regina sat alone in a bar on Alderaan. She had a corner all to herself. Even the waitress hadn’t come near her in a half an hour._

_Finally the man she’d been waiting for appeared. He wasn’t a pretty sight. In some places it looked like his skin was coming off and in others it had a sickly sort of golden hue. He glanced around, “Making friends wherever you go Regina?”_

_Regina stared at the man, “Rumpel. Where are the crystals?”_

_Rumpel raised a hand, “You may be fed by the force, but I’m not. Oh dearie…”_

_A new waitress approached the table, “I’m Belle. We have no meat products of any sort today as our shipment didn’t come in. But I can get you anything else on our menu.”_

_“I’ll have--”_

_Regina interrupted Rumpel, “He’s not ready to order yet. I’ll come back later.”_

_Belle blinked, “Oh-- I’m sorry-- you’re not ready to order yet? I’ll come back later.”_

_Rumpel watched Belle walk away, “I’ve never seen someone do that.”_

_Regina handed Rumpel a case, “Your price. The crystals?”_

_Rumpel took the case, but didn’t answer Regina’s question. He asked one of his own, “Why do you need so many crystals. There aren’t that many Jedis in the universe any longer.”_

_“The crystals. Where are they?”_

_He handed her a piece of paper. She glanced at it, stood, and left the table. Rumpel shook his head, and raised his hand again. “Oh dearie, I’m ready to order.”_

_Regina nearly took out a couple of vendors as she stalked towards the coordinates Rumpel had given her. It didn’t take her long to get to the spot, an out of the way alley. There sat a totally unlabelled box. One that Regina could practically feel vibrating with the power of the crystals. She took a step forward, but then stopped as she heard a tiny yell._

_She opened her coat and gripped her lightsaber. With her free hand she opened the box._

_Inside it, nestled among her crystals was a baby who was waving his fists and crying. His face bright red._

_Regina put away her lightsaber, and leaned over the box, studying the child. She waved a hand, “Be silent.” He kept crying. She tried again, “You’re okay--” That didn’t work either._

_A redheaded man spoke from the end of the alley, “It sounds as if you need to pick him up.”_

_Regina waved a hand at the man, “Nothing to see.”_

_The man turned and left the alley. The baby was still yelling, “Oh-- alright.”_

_Regina picked him up, and it was like a switch was flipped. The boy stared up at Regina, grasping for her long hair, “Why are you in my crystals? Is this Rumpel’s idea of a joke?” The little boy didn’t answer, just made a gurgly sound. Regina sighed, “I’ll take you to the local doctor. He’ll know where you came from.”_

_She put him down on the ground and started to close the box, but he was wailing again before she could. She stared at him for a moment, then picked him back up and he went silent. She narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m not someone you should be seeking comfort from little one.” She sighed and with a wave of her hand replaced the top of the box._

_She made her way out of the alley and stopped the first person she met. “You will take the box in that alley to my ship.”_

_The young man nodded as if in a trance, “I will take the box to your ship.”_

_He went down the alley as Regina crossed the street. She entered the door above which said ‘Dr. Whale’. “Doctor Whale?”_

_Whale appeared, “Yes? Oh hello little guy-- would you like me to give him a checkup?”_

_“No. Take him.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_Regina put him in Whale’s arms, “There.” The baby was silent for a moment, then started wailing and thrashing._

_Whale tried everything from noises to a toy to calm him, but couldn’t. The baby only calmed down when he was put back in Regina’s arms. “I think he likes you more than he likes me.”_

_Regina stared down at the boy as he yawned and closed his eyes, “Surely you know someone who was pregnant on this rock. You must know who is this child’s mother.”_

_Whale held up a finger, “Let me look.” He went over to his computer station and searched for a few moments. When he turned back he was shaking his head, “Nope. No missing children on Alderaan or any surrounding planets. And I know that no one here has had a child recently. He’s yours…”_

_“What? No, that’s… someone must be missing this boy.”_

_Wale held up his hands, “Look. I’m on my way to make a house call. If you two are here when I get back I’ll find a good home for him.” With that he left Regina alone._

_The boy opened his eyes and gave a bit of a cry, “Ah, you’ve realized that…” She sniffed the air, “Oh-- you need changing.”_

_She glanced around the doctor’s office. Her eyes finally landing on a pile of what seemed like diapers. She looked back down at the baby boy. “Did your mother not care about you? I know how that feels little one.” Regina grabbed a diaper and took the boy over to the exam table. “My mother didn’t care. Always more worried about prophecy and power. My father Henry though, he tried.” The boy looked up, “Oh, is that your name too? Henry?”_

_Regina finished changing the diaper and made a face. When she looked down Henry was making the same face. “Why were you on top of my crystals Henry?”_

_He reached up, grasping for Regina’s hair again. She ignored him and walked over the disposal unit, but before she got there was a plink noise. A dark purple crystal had fallen out of Henry’s used nappy. She picked it up and held it in her hand, looking between it and the boy._

oOOOOo

“Dr. Whale, the fact that you didn’t cry. Those hints that I should keep you I didn’t believe. But, I had been considering building a new lightsaber for a while, and when that crystal dropped from your diaper.” She paused and took her hand away from Henry’s, “I was lonely, and I thought the force was telling me to keep you. Those were two horrible, horrible reasons to become a mother. But, then, as the days, weeks, months went by I looked forward to you waking up in the morning. To what you’d explore next, what you’d say, who you were becoming. And then you called me Ma for the first time.” Regina paused, “If you want to fight when they come for us. We’ll fight.”

Regina was silent for a moment, then reached behind her back, “This is for you.”

He stared down at it, then at Regina, “A lightsaber? But I can’t use the force.”

Regina stood and took a step back, “A lightsaber is just a tool, like any sword or edged saber is. Anyone can learn how to use one if they’re taught correctly. Do you know how to turn it on?”

“Duh--”

Regina lit her dark purple blade. “If we’re going to fight for our freedom, first you need to know how to fight.”

Henry lit his lightsaber, it was green in color. “Oh Mom-- it’s beautiful.” He looked up, “Thank you Mom.”

“You’re welcome. Now we’ll start with the ready position and a rule. You don’t point it at anything unless you plan to use it against it or them.” Henry lowered his lightsaber so that it pointed towards the floor, “Good. Ready?”

“Oh yeah…”

oOOOOo

Emma sat straight up in her bunk, “Hell--” She rubbed at her face, trying to wake up. She’d had the same dream on and off for almost fourteen years. And every single time that she’d had it, soon after something big had happened, life altering big. “Damnit.”

She rolled out of bed and made her way to the cockpit. “Tee-- turn us around. We’re not going to Wild Space.”

Tee tilted her head, “Do you have another destination in mind?”

“Nope.”

oOOOOo

“Ma’am-- uh-- Esse to Mills-- ah-- Regina Mills.”

Henry muffled a laugh and Regina rolled her eyes, “Yes Esse?”

“We’re being hailed and… my programming tells me that they would rather not have the hail answered by a droid ma’am.”

“I’m on my way.”

Henry turned off his lightsaber, “Will you keep teaching me how to fight Mom?”

“Every day.”

They made their way to the front of the ship, “Thank you Esse.”

“I would not be averse to doing it again Ma’am.”

Henry laughed, “Subtle Esse.”

“Would you like some supper.”

“Duh--”

“Henry Mills.”

Henry winced, “Sorry. Yes Esse, I’m really hungry, and even though she won’t admit it so is Mom.”

Esse inclined her head and left mother and son alone in the cockpit. Regina answered the hail, “This is Captain Mills. State your business.”

The large screen in front of them turned from the starscape to show the inside of the other ship. a young woman with short dark hair sat in the pilot’s seat, and a young blond man sat in the co-pilot seat.

“Greetings. We’re looking for directions to Teth.”

Regina frowned, “On purpose?”

The man spoke up, “Yes, but our nav systems--”

Regina finished the man’s thought, “...aren’t working correctly? Not an uncommon problem. I take it that you bought it from a reputable dealer.” Both of them nodded, “Yes, well, any ship that has been properly registered with the Empire, it doesn’t acknowledge that Wild Space planets exist.”

The woman looked defeated, “Oh--”

Regina opened her mouth, then closed it. She looked over at Henry for a few moments, then tapped for another second on her controls, “Enter these coordinates directly into the computer. It will get you close enough to see Teth.” Regina felt a poke in her ribs and she continued, “But I don’t recommend visiting the planet. The Hutts are not to be trifled with whether you’re their friend or foe.”

“Thank you for the advice Captain, but, we have to go there.”

Regina nodded, “Very well.”

Henry spoke up just before Regina cut the connection, “Good luck.”

oOOOOo

“Are you secretly hiding your use of the force Emma?”

Emma glanced over at the droid, “What?”

Tee pointed at the navigation screen, “We’re travelling towards Endor. It would be suicide for the bounty to go to Endor.”

“Yeah, well…”

Emma was interrupted when a succession of beeps came from her control panel. “See. I told you.”

“You believe it’s them.”

Emma’s fingers flew over the controls, “Two life signs. Sure, why not?”

“The odds are…”

“Just hail them droid.”

“Hailing them.”

“This is Captain Swan. We received your distress call. Are you okay?”

A bad, staticky picture appeared in front of Emma. “Need… help… ship… blow… engine…” The transmission cut off.

“Prepare to dock.”

“Are you sure, they’re not who we’re looking for, and from the readings I’m getting their ship is about to explode.”

Emma was already out of her seat and going towards the airlock. “Just do it Tee…”

oOOOOo

“We have arrived Mistress.”

Cora looked up, “Disembark. Kill everyone.”

“Everyone Mistress? The Hutts will not like that.”

Cora raised a hand and the man winced just a little, “Did I stutter?”

The man shook his head, “No Mistress.”

Cora sighed, “Our target is not here, this is a demonstration of our power. Now, go.”

The man came to attention, turned on his heel, and left the bridge.

Cora shook her head, “Where have you gone?”

oOOOOo

“Thank you… thank you, thank you so much Captain… Swan?”

Emma nodded as she tried to extricate herself from the squeeze of the short brunette woman. “Not a problem. I can--”

“No-- no, you don’t understand. I recognize you. You’re a bounty hunter correct? We need to find someone.”

Emma finally got away from the woman, “Ah, sorry, I’m actually on a job now, so I’ll…”

“We’ll pay more.”

Emma was silent for a moment, then shook her head, “No, I’m sorry.”

“Please-- my name is Queen Snow, this is my husband King David. We’re rulers on the planet Cantata, and we’re looking for our daughter. Many, many years ago she was taken from us by… someone, we don’t know who. That same person plunged our entire planet into some sort of… we don’t know. All we know is that we all ‘woke up’ two months ago the same age as we were twenty eight years ago.”

Emma stared at the woman for a long moment, “I’ll take you to Endor. There’ll be plenty of people there you can hire to find your daughter.”

“But--”

David put a hand on Snow’s shoulder as he spoke, “Thank you for that Captain Swan, and for saving our lives.”

Emma gestured away from the cockpit, “I have one extra cabin since Tee here doesn’t sleep quite like that. Feel free to use it. It’ll be tight until we get to Endor, but, Bug can take it I think.”

“Thank you.” They finally left the cockpit.

Emma banged her head against one of the support struts over and over. Finally she looked up and met Tee’s gaze. “Alright, get us going again. I’m going to scrounge up something for us all to eat I guess. Tee… get us to Endor as fast as my baby can go okay?”


	3. Chapter 3

Henry slapped his hand on the ground and stared at his lightsaber. It had gone out when it hit the floor. He pushed himself up stared at it for another moment, then picked it up.

“You’re going to say that it’s not fair…”

Henry sighed, “Did-- the Force-- tell you that?”

Regina extinguished her lightsaber, “No, the fact that I’m your mother told me that. Sit.”

Henry took a breath, “No-- I can do it Mom. I can.”

“Henry Doron Mills, sit.” He sat and Regina patted him on the knee, “I know you can do it. That’s not the point. You’re trying too hard. You need to relax.”

Henry shook his head, “I don’t have the force.”

“That’s not quite what I meant. I’ve taught you many parries and attacks, and I know you know them. Let your muscle memory use them. Did you know that my father taught me how to use a sword years and years before I ever used a lightsaber or the force.”

Henry looked over at Regina, “You’re gonna tell me another story huh?”

Regina frowned, “What? I-- yes, but, how?”

Henry smirked, “I have been your son for fourteen years Mom.”

Regina chuckled, “Well, now I don’t believe I will, and it was a good one too. About Cora.”

“Grandma Cora, really?”

“Henry-- you know…”

“--I’m not supposed to call her that I know. But she is, right?” He paused, “Do you think she put out the bounty on us Mom?”

Regina shook her head, “No. No, if her prophecies told her, she’d come after us herself. Do you want to hear this story or not young man?”

“Yes.”

“To start-- it was told to me by my father for a fairly obvious reason.”

oOOOOo

_Cora sat perfectly still in the corner of the bar on Naboo and watched as the young man at the bar laughed with his friends. She’d been sitting in the same place everyday for two weeks, cloaked in the force. Although she was pretty sure that she didn’t even need to do that anymore._

_She unfolded a piece of parchment she kept hidden in her pocket. It had only three lines on it. But she knew they were the lines that would change her life. She would go from being an outcast with powers that she could reveal to no one, to the ruler of everything in the universe._

__**The one in the shadows will wed the one from the dormant line  
And from them will come the most powerful  
One neither Sith nor Jedi**

_The young man at the bar was named Henry and she had traced his family tree back to way before the Clone Wars when Jedis had been plentiful. There hadn’t been a Jedi in his direct line for generations. But before that his great, great, great, great, great grandfather had been a Jedi Master and a very powerful one._

_Cora stowed the parchment back in its hidden pocket. He was definitely from a dormant line, and she was shadows personified. She stood and walked over to him, “I’m Cora-- would you like to buy me a drink?”_

oOOOOo

“Um-- okay?”

Regina stood and stretched, “My father had no sensitivity to the Force. That didn’t mean I loved him any less. And it doesn’t mean he was any less of a man either. You don’t need the Force to fight for those you love.”

“Mom--”

“Yes Henry?”

“That was very lame…”

Regina narrowed her eyes at her son, “Lame-- okay. How about this. I was eighteen before I let myself feel the power that was in me, before I let myself feel the Force.” Henry snorted a laugh and Regina shook her head, “You are much too young to have that dirty a mind Henry.”

Henry blushed a little, “Sorry… really, you just-- didn’t want to or something?”

Regina nodded and passed her inactive lightsaber hilt from one hand to the other. “Exactly. If I gave into it, then she would win--”

Henry frowned, “But Mom… you’re using it now.”

“Yes I am, that’s a story too.”

oOOOOo

_“Don’t make her do this Cora.”_

_Cora whirled on her husband. “She has been Chosen. She has it inside her. I can feel it. This is her destiny.”_

_Henry put hand on Cora’s forearm, “Please Cora, she’s just a child.”_

_Cora brushed off his hand, “Yes, my child. Why do you think I named her Regina? She will be Queen of everything, ruler of everything. Regina.”_

_Regina slowly came around the corner. From the look in her eyes she had heard everything. “Yes Mother?”_

_“Prepare for a test. on you will come out of alive, is that understood?”_

_Regina glanced towards her father, but when she saw no help there she nodded and squared her shoulders, “What must I do Mother?”_

_“In that room is a lightsaber and ten men. You must kill them all.”_

_Regina was still for a moment, then shook her head, “No.”_

_Cora stood silent for almost a minute, then moved to the door of the training room and opened it. She pulled her husband into the room and after a few seconds Regina followed them in. “If you’re going to be stubborn about it I have a solution. You kill all the men in the room before they kill your father.”_

_Henry gasped and before Regina could say another word Cora slipped out the door and it clunked closed behind her. That must have been some sort of signal to the men in the room, because suddenly there were ten red blades lit and glowing in the gloom of the room. and then they were all charging at Regina and her father._

_She held out her hand and tried to will the lightsaber that sat in the middle of the room to her, but she had never done it before and it took too long._

_Just as she felt the metal hit her palm she heard her father make an unearthly sound. She whirled and caught him before he hit the ground, “Daddy… No…”_

_He coughed, bringing up blood, “Love you my girl. Don’t…”_

_Whatever other words he had were never to be heard as his chest rose no more._

_Regina stared down at her father, and then at the inactive lightsaber in her hand. The warriors, including the one that had killed her father, were nearly on her. She let out a yell that could have been heard from the Core planets to Wild Space, and threw her hands out from her body._

_The warriors flew in all directions as Regina stood and turned on her lightsaber.._

_Cora watched from the hallway as her daughter turned into a deadly blur. Although Regina had never used a lightsaber before, her father had taught her how to use a regular sword, and Regina moved as if the lightsaber was a part of her._

_After only a couple of minutes the door beeped and slid open. Regina stepped out, covered in blood. She still had the lightsaber on and held it at her mother’s throat, “I’ll kill you.”_

_“Oh darling, you can’t.” With not even a flick of her wrist the lightsaber went flying, “I’m your mother.”_

oOOOOo

“Whoa.” He put an arm around Regina, “I didn’t…”

Regina turned and kissed the side of Henry’s head, “It’s okay. I did what she wanted for a bit, then what I wanted, then I found you and my life became all about what you needed.”

She stood and pulled Henry with her, “We’re almost to Endor.”

“Mom--” Henry stared down at the ground for a moment, then looked back up at Regina, “I’m sorry that all that happened to you.”

Regina ruffled his hair, “Don’t be Henry. I don’t regret anything that happened to me or that I’ve done in my life, because it all, good or bad, led me to you. The bad things I will most likely never make right, but, I’d live every bit of my life exactly the same as before if it meant that I got to spend these last 14 years with you my son.”

When Henry and Regina got to the cockpit Esse was out of the co-pilot’s seat like a shot, “I’ll go make something to eat, or clean, or…” She disappeared down the ship before she finished her sentence.

Henry hid a laugh and stared towards the seat she’d just vacated. “Henry, where are you going?”

“Ah, to my seat?”

Regina pointed to the pilot’s seat, “You have to sit in the pilot’s seat to get us through the Death Star II’s debris?”

“Oh-- yeah-- right, okay.” He sat down in the seat and looked over at Regina, who was settling into the co-pilot’s seat. “Are you sure Mom?”

“I’ll be right here-- but, you won’t need me.”

Henry didn’t look convinced, but he took a hold of the controls anyway and took a deep breath.

oOOOOo

“What are they doing? They’re going into the debris?”

Tee spoke, “Perhaps they spotted us?”

“Maybe.” She paused, “Hmm…”

Tee spoke again, “She appears to be a very bad pilot.”

“Mmm… maybe.”

“We are not going to hail them?”

Emma shook her head, “No. We’re going to let them land, then make contact.”

oOOOOo

Henry let out a whoop, “Wow… Mom that was amazing. And hard. But mostly amazing.”

“Would you like to land too?”

“Umm…”

Regina smiled, “I’m joking Henry.”

“Oh, yeesh Mom-- that was definitely not funny. Should I hail Chirpa”

Regina nodded, “Yes please. And let me talk to him too.”

oOOOOo

Snow stuck her head into the cockpit, “We’re landing?”

“We are. I would strap in if I were you.”

Snow strapped herself into the jump seat at the back of the cockpit and spoke again, “So. How long have you been a Bounty Hunter.”

“A while.”

Snow nodded, “And your parents approve of this?”

Emma let out a slow breath, “Doubt they’d care. I Don’t have parents. I Was raised in an orphanage on Tatooine until I was 12.”

“You were adopted at twelve?”

Emma gave a quick glance over her shoulder, “What? No. I ran away. Been on my own since then.”

“Oh… twelve.”

Emma rolled her shoulders and stood, “We’re down.”

Tee spoke, “Yes, we are, but she is not.”

Emma practically dove back into the pilot’s seat, “What? Shit. She did see us. She’s back up in space.” Emma slapped the top of the control panel, “Damnit.”

Tee asked, “Do we follow her?”

Emma glanced back at Snow, then nodded, “Yeah, follow her.”

oOOOOo

“I’m surprised Henry. You haven’t asked the question that Chirpa asked.”

Henry shrugged, “You didn’t answer him.”

“He’s not my son.”

Henry swiveled his chair, “Why did we land and then take off again? And why are we going to dock at the space station that is barely constructed?”

Regina concentrated for a moment, docking her ship, “Because, somewhere between Teth and here, we picked up a tail. I was able to land and take off. It will not be so easy for them to do that.”

oOOOOo

“What do you mean we can’t take off.” Emma practically growled into the microphone. “I’m here on a job, if I can’t… no, I understand, but…” Emma threw the headset down onto the control panel, “They’re being bureaucratic idiots. Can we just take off anyway Tee?”

“No. Based on the force fields I see, Bug will be ripped to shreds if we try.”

“Damnit.”

David appeared next to his wife, “What’s going on? I heard lots of cursing.”

Snow turned her head, “Captain Swan got bamboozled by whomever she was chasing.”

“I--” Emma sighed, “I need a drink.” She got up and pushed by the husband and wife. “Or three. Or seventeen.”

Snow spoke, “Tee, who are you chasing?”

“A woman named Regina Mills. She kidnapped a boy. We’re to retrieve both. Originally we were supposed to kill her and save the child, but, Emma does not kill.”

David gave a nod of his head, “An admirable way to live.”

That made Tee look up. “Where did your wife go?”

David sat in the navigator’s seat with a chuckle, “Probably going to talk to your Captain.”

oOOOOo

“Mom, did you, Force them to give you these rooms?”

Regina pursed her lips at her son as he laughed and laughed, “I didn’t. I did it the old fashioned way, a way which you are still too young to know about,” Henry rolled his eyes, “We should both get some sleep.”

“Early morning?”

“Very early.”

Henry stuck his head in one of the bedrooms, “Where are we going to go?”

Regina looked out the window at the system’s sun, “I don’t know yet Henry. Even with my powers we don’t have a whole lot of choices left.” She gestured towards the room he was scoping out, “Get some rest. I’ll be following suit soon.”

“Night.”

“Goodnight Henry.” Regina sat down on the couch. She’d just sit there for a second before she went to bed.

oOOOOo

“How old are you Captain Swan?”

Emma looked up from her meal, “Excuse me?”

Snow pushed away her empty plate, “You’re a good cook.”

Emma shrugged, “Anything but toast. It kicks my butt every time. I either learned to cook or went crazy on ready made rations. As for my age. Why do you care?”

Snow regarded Emma for a moment, “I’m curious.”

“Twenty eight.”

Before Snow could speak again a message came over the ship’s intercom, “Emma, they’ve released us.”

“Finally. Tee, take us into orbit.”

“I will…” Tee paused, “I also found out from the docking droid that our targets are on the space station.”

Emma stood, “Alright. Take us there then.”

Snow frowned, “You’re going to capture her?”

“That’s the plan.” Emma left Snow alone in the main compartment of the ship, making her way back to the cockpit.

A moment later David appeared. “Snow?”

Snow frowned, still staring at the space that Emma had occupied. “David I-- I just had a crazy, crazy thought.”

oOOOOo

“The scouts are nearly to the station Mistress.”

Cora took a breath in, and let it out. “Very well. Have them board, secure our target, kill everyone else.”

The man saluted and bowed his head, “Yes Mistress.” And keyed the comm panel.

oOOOOo

Regina woke as the cold metal cuffs snicked closed around her wrists. “What… who…” She struggled and was pulled to her feet. She found herself staring into hazel eyes. “What do you want?”

The blonde woman shrugged, “Nothing. I’ve got you already.” She shook her head, “You wouldn’t think I’d find a Mistress of Evil lounging on a half built space station’s sofa.”

“I won’t go down without a fight.”

Emma looked Regina up and down and quirked a smile. The dark haired woman’s hands were still cuffed behind her back. “Well then, we’re at an impasse because I won’t kill you.”

Regina tilted her head to one side, “Big words for a bounty hunter.”

Emma rested a hand on one of her blasters, “Well, these have quite a painful stun setting too. What do you have, some woo woo and an ancient sword?” Emma gripped one of Regina’s arms, and Regina tried to turn away, lifting her chin and again straining at her cuffs.

Emma sighed and shook her head, letting Regina’s arm go, “All this trouble for a kidnapped boy?”

Regina’s laugh had absolutely no mirth in it, “Oh, that’s what they told you? Kidnapped?”

Henry came out of the bedroom. He held the lightsaber towards the ground and turned it on. “Who are you? Why is my Mom in handcuffs. Let her go, or… or I’ll make you let her go.”

Emma glanced over at Henry, “Kid. ”

Henry ignored Emma, “Are you okay Mom?”

Emma’s head slowly turned until her entire focus was on Henry. “What did you just call her?”

“I’ll… I’ll kill you. I will. Get away from my Mom right now.”

Emma glanced at Henry, “Kid, she’s a kidnapper, and a killer, and now you’re safe.”

Henry shook his head, “No. She’s my Mom. Leave us be. I mean it…”

“Kid, I’m here to save you, not hurt you.” Emma shook her head and started to say something else, but didn’t get a chance to as everything happened at once.

Henry brought his lit lightsaber up and stepped towards Emma and Regina. At the same time Esse came into the main area from the kitchen, and managed to put herself between Henry and the two women. “What’s going…”

There was a clunk and everyone looked down at Esse’s arm. Henry gasped and shut off his lightsaber. “Esse-- Esse, I’m so sorry, I’m soo sorry.”

A whooping noise started and Regina’s head jerked towards the viewport. “Whoever the hell you are. Let me go… you need to let me go right now.”

Emma gave Regina a look, “No. Do you really believe that you can distract me that easily.”

The station started rocking. Henry scooped up Esse’s arm. “Mom?”

Regina nodded, “Go into the bedroom, take Esse, lock and bar the door. Do not come out, no matter what.”

“I can…”

“Henry Doron Mills. Do you understand?”

Henry looked as though he was going to object again, but at the last moment he pulled Esse by her other arm towards the room he’d come from and the door thunked closed.

Emma looked around, “What’s going on?”

Regina brought her hands out in front of her, the cuffs still hanging off one of her wrists. “Do you have a ship docked?”

“Ah, yes, wh…”

“Tell them to leave. Now. They’ll kill everyone on board the station and on the ships docked.”

“They-- they who… and how did you get out of the cuffs?”

Regina ignored the questions. “She probably sent at least two. More likely three or four to soften me up. Do you know how to use those blasters, or do you just look the part?”

Emma took one out, “Do I get to shoot you with it?”

A half a smirk came to Regina’s lips, “Later maybe.” Emma nodded, “You’ve been told I’m bad to the bone, I’m evil, I stole the boy and am going to use his power for my nefarious needs?”

“Something like that.”

Regina shook her head and sighed, “All that… apply it to the woman whose people are now storming this station. Let’s go.”

“Where?”

Regina glanced around the room, “Somewhere bigger, where there’s space to move. Somewhere where we won’t be penned in right away.” There was a close sounding crash. “Or… we’ll do it here.”

Emma hit her communicator as she took out one of her blasters, “Tee… separate from the station, and put some distance between it and Bug.”

“Why?”

Emma looked up as she heard a scream. “Hell… just do it Tee.”

Something hit the door once, and again. Regina glanced over at Emma. “Let me take the lead.”

“Why?”

Regina brought her lightsaber up in front of her and looked towards the door, “They want to capture me. They want to kill you. I doubt you’ll listen to me, but I’d recommend --not-- stunning them.”

Four men exploded into the room, firing their blasters as they did. Regina wove her lightsaber in front of the two of them, deflecting every one of the bolts. She moved forward, engaging the first man and with one swipe, taking off his arm. Emma watched as the other three men went down just as fast. Silence fell over the room as Regina turned, her lightsaber still on. Emma hadn’t gotten off a single shot.

“So… what now?”

Regina stared at Emma for a moment, then with a flick of a finger turned off the purple blade.

“Now you tell me who hired you, then we go our separate ways.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mistress.”

Cora looked over. “They have failed.”

The man nodded, “Yes Mistress.”

“Very well. Are we on course?”

The man nodded again, “Yes Mistress.”

“Good. Leave me alone.”

oOOOOo

Luke poked his head into his sister’s office. “Do we have the child yet?”

Leia shook her head, “We don’t.”

“Should we send Han after this woman and child?”

Leia was silent for a moment, “No, no, let’s give Captain Swan a bit more time.”

oOOOOo

Regina paced in front of the room’s window. “The goody two shoes. They think that because they defeated the big bad asthmatic that all is good. That their little universe is safe. They think they understand it all. They don’t understand anything.”

“Ah, didn’t they just save that universe?”

Regina shot Emma a look of death, “You told me what I needed to know, why are you still here?”

Emma glanced towards the window, “Because I don’t really want to go back to my ship and start looking for Snow and David’s daughter.”

Henry spoke up from where he was trying to fix Esse’s arm, “Ooh, we could help you.”

“We will not help them Henry.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest. “We could, but you don’t want to…” He stood, “May I go and get a part for Esse?”

Regina nodded, “Yes, and take her with you to make sure that it will fit, you remember…”

Henry rolled his eyes, “Last time, yeah, yeah. One time I got a left when I needed a right. Never gonna let me forget it huh?”

The slightest of smiles came to Regina’s lips, “Probably not. Go. Fix her.”

Henry gave one last glance at Regina and Emma and then slipped out the door.

Regina went to an alcove in the room and poured two glasses of a dark liquid, “Since you seem to be staying… would you like something to drink?”

Emma studied the glasses in Regina’s hands, “Uh, are you going to poison me or something?”

Regina took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, “I could slice you into small pieces, or I could choke you with the force. There are a myriad of other ways I could kill you. Do you want the drink, or not?”

Emma held her hand out and Regina placed the tumbler in it. Emma waited until Regina took a sip and then tried it herself. She sputtered as it went down, “What the hell is this?”

“Apple cider.”

Emma coughed, “Yeah, you sure?”

Regina took another sip, “Hard apple cider, but, yes.”

“Yeah,” Emma downed the rest of the glass and handed it back to Regina, “Give me another.” She paused, “So, you’re his Mom?”

“I have raised him since he was a child, yes. And… I love him.”

Emma sank into the sofa with a sigh, “Yeah, I can tell that. He really didn’t want you to fight those guys alone, and you really didn’t want him in there. That’s… yeah, you definitely seem like a good Mom.” Emma gave a snort, “Not that I’d know what a good mom vs a bad mom looks like.” Emma finished off her second glass of cider and looked up at Regina, “So, why do they think you’re some sort of evil Sith person?”

Regina took a sip, “I have done evil things in my past. Things that are unforgivable. Right now I simply want to keep my son safe.”

“Is there… anyone else?”

A twinkle came to Regina’s eyes, although she kept a straight face, “Are you flirting with me Captain Swan?”

“What, no… no.” Emma paused, “Well, maybe a little.” Regina blinked in surprise and Emma laughed, “Ha, finally, I get to catch you off guard.”

“Funny. So, will you be turning us in for the bounty on our heads Captain Swan?”

Emma shrugged, “Nah. He seems like a nice kid, seems happy and as well adjusted as you can be in this universe. He also seems to keep you on the good side of the equation, so…”

“Then why are you still here Captain Swan?”

Emma shook her head, “You’re never going to call me Emma huh? I am going to keep calling you Regina though. Every time I do there’s a spark of something in your eyes. As for why I’m still here Regina, it’s the cider of course.”

“Of course.”

Emma stood, “Mind if I use the washroom, freshen up a little bit. Bug may be a great ship, but it’s also as small as hell, especially with my two… guests… aboard.”

Regina nodded, “Of course, go ahead.”

Emma disappeared into the washroom and a moment later Henry reappeared at the door. “Hey, Esse’s talking to the docking droids about us leaving, and now has two arms that connect to her body.” He looked around, “Hey, where did Emma go?”

“Washroom.”

“Ah… she’s nice. Can we help her find these people’s daughter? Please Mom?”

Regina glanced towards the closed washroom door, “No Henry. We’d only put her and her clients in jeopardy. They… the ones who put the bounty on my head, they think that I’m mistreating you, that I want to use you for my own purposes.”

Henry frowned, “But you don’t. Why can’t you just tell them that?”

Regina shook her head, “Life doesn’t work that way Henry.”

Henry sighed, then looked up again, “Ooh, Emma could tell them that. She would I bet, and then they’d leave you alone.”

Regina smiled sadly and ran a hand through Henry’s hair, “Why would she do that? And if she did, I don’t think that they’d take the word of a Bounty Hunter any more seriously than they’d take my word.”

“She’s right kid. I’m the bottom of the totem pole just like your Mom there.” She paused and met Regina’s gaze, “But, if you want I can give them, Luke and Leia, a message from you if I see them again.”

“No, thank you Captain Swan.”

Emma inclined her head, “Up to you.” She fell silent again, mulling over something in her head. “Want me to stay?”

Regina jerked a little, and frowned, “Excuse me?”

Emma shrugged, “It seems like stuff is hitting the fan in your life. If you want another pair of hands to keep your son safe…”

“No.”

Henry pursed his lips, “It’s not a bad idea Mom.”

“Henry Mills.”

Henry stood up straight, he was nearly as tall as Regina was. “There are gonna be more right? It can’t hurt right?”

“I don’t trust her.”

“Yeah, but I do Mom.”

Regina wasn’t going to be dissuaded, “Fine. Tell me why you trust her Henry?”

That stumped him, “I don’t know… I just do. Why do you trust me?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Henry, “Because young man, I can still put you over my knee and give you a spanking.”

Henry stood silent for a second, and then erupted in laughter. Even Regina smiled a little. “So?”

Regina looked at Emma. “Alright. For now.”

Henry threw his arms around Regina, “Thank you, thank you. And while we’re waiting we can help the people that Emma was going to help too.”

Regina shook her head, “I walked right into that.”

Emma chuckled.

oOOOOo

“So, why are you doing all this?”

Cora glanced at the man in the pilot’s seat. “I’d ask you the same question Mr. Jones.”

“Money, excitement, mostly the money.” He made an adjustment on his control panel, “You didn’t answer my question.”

Cora regarded Killian, “I do not need to answer your question. I have employed you to get me to the planet of Endor, we are not friends, or even colleagues.”

Killian lounged in the seat, his hands clasped behind his head, “I think that you were made fun of as a kid, now you want to go all Darth Vader on everyone, rule the universe and kill all those who teased you or something.”

“Darth Vader was a child. He only wished to destroy, I will bring together everyone. It will be a better place…”

“...once everybody does what you say? Yeah, that’ll work so much better for you than it did him.”

Cora raised her hand, then lowered it. “You’re not worth it. Inform me when we arrive.” Killian made a face at Cora’s back, then started gasping for breath for just a moment. “I see all Mr. Jones.”


	5. Chapter 5

Snow and David sat on the suite’s sofa, while Henry sat on the chair and grilled them. “Do you know what color hair she had?”

David smiled a little, “She was a baby, it seemed lightish?”

“Any sort of birthmark or anything?”

Snow shook her head, “We don’t think so, but, we did not get much time with her, she…” Snow put a hand to her heart and David put his arms around his wife. “I’m sorry. Every day since we woke from our imposed slumber I’ve worried. That she was okay. That she had a good life. That she found a family, a purpose. I…”

Henry tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair. “Hmm… So, you were pregnant and everything was okay? Did anyone weird come to you, or did anyone on your planet start acting really weird or rich or something?”

Both Snow and David thought for a moment, and shook their heads at the same time. “No. It was a normal day. Beautiful outside. I was standing at the window that looks out on the gardens. I felt birthing pains and called my lady in waiting, Cora into the room, I…”

Regina looked up from what she was reading, “What did you just say?”

Snow frowned, Regina had seemed entirely uninterested in any of what her son was doing until that moment. “My lady in waiting alerted the head of the guards who found David, I had the child, and I can remember nothing after that until we woke months ago.”

Regina waved her hand, “No, no, the name you said. What was the name?”

“Cora. She was pregnant as well which was why I chose her of all those who wished to help me through my pregnancy.”

Regina sighed, “Damnit.”

Henry shook his head and kept shaking it in amazement, “Wow…”

Snow and David looked lost, “What, why does the name of my lady in waiting matter?”

Henry looked to Regina, and when Regina didn’t answer, he did, “Cora’s my Mom’s mom.”

Snow and David both moved farther back into the sofa. Snow stuttered, “Oh… your… you.”

David interrupted his wife, “So she was pregnant with you when she stole our daughter?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“Where is she.” Snow had gotten back her voice and sat forward on the sofa, “Tell me where she is.”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t know.”

Snow stood, her hands on her hips, “You’re lying.”

Emma came into the main space of the suite from one of the bedrooms and spoke up before Regina could answer Snow’s accusation, “I don’t think she is. And I don’t think that you’ll have to go looking for Cora either, right Regina? She’s the she?” Regina nodded. “Yeah, so, Cora’s trying to get to or kill Regina or something, already failed once, gonna try again. So…”

Regina looked towards the window, “Stay in the room, all of you. They’re here.” She got to the door and turned, nearly slamming into Emma, “Did you not understand what I just said Captain Swan?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Mom…”

Regina sidestepped Emma and hugged Henry to her. “Please Henry, stay here. Protect David, Snow and the Droids?”

Henry stared at his Mom for a long minute, then nodded. “Be careful.”

“I love you Henry.”

Henry nodded quickly, “Love you too Mom.”

Regina sprinted down the hall of the station and Emma quickly followed. Reina seemed to know where she was going. Emma had no clue though, and that bit her in the ass as she tripped over a knee knocker that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Emma looked up, assuming she’d see only Regina’s boots as she continued down the hall, instead a hand appeared in front of her eyes, and she stared at it for a moment before letting herself be pulled up by Regina. “Thank you.”

Regina ignored her, jogging again. She finally stopped in what was probably slated to be some sort of bay for shuttles and small ships. It was dim and Emma could barely see a foot in front of her, “What are…”

Regina put two fingers over Emma’s lips, activating her lightsaber with her other hand. Emma pulled both her blasters and the two women waited. 

It was the sound first that alerted Emma that there was someone else in the bay. The bzzeww of a lightsaber activating, then another, and another, and another. “What the hell?”

Regina finally spoke, “My mother doesn’t do halfway.”

oOOOOo

Henry stood and grabbed his lightsaber, nearly getting to the door. Snow got there first, “Henry. Where are you going? Your mother told you to stay.”

Henry shook his head, “I-- I have to go. Can’t you feel it. Something’s going wrong.” With one smooth move he slipped out the door, closing it behind him and sprinted down the hall that his mother and Emma had taken.

When he got to the bay he stopped shore because of what he saw. There seemed to be at least ten or more guys with red bladed lightsabers fighting against his Mom and Emma.

He dove into the room, going under one blade and jumping over another, and popped up between Emma and Regina. “Henry…”

Henry’s lightsaber pshewwed this way, and that, deflecting two blaster bolts, and he looked over at Regina, “They’re using blasters too?”

Regina shook her head, “No, that’s station security, don’t hurt them.”

Emma chuckled as she stunned one of the station security men, “Apparently Henry, no one likes your mother.”

“Henry… Stay with her.”

Henry met Regina’s gaze and held it, “I will.”

Regina nodded, “And remember, let your body react.”

oOOOOo

Cora stood just outside the bay watching her men and her daughter. The equation had changed with the Bounty Hunter and the child involved. Still, she still had 4 men alive in that room. There was no need to retreat yet.

oOOOOo

“Duck.”

Emma ducked just as Henry’s blade whizzed over her head. “The hell kid. More warning next time.” They’d stunned all the station security, and winnowed down the lightsaber wielding warriors to only a few. Regina was on one side of the room taking on three of them by herself, while Henry and Emma had just stunned and tied up their final warrior.

Emma took a step towards Regina, but Henry held her back. “No. My Mom can handle it.”

They both watched as Regina took on all three of the warriors. Her purple blade whirling around her body faster than the eye could see. Keeping the red blades from getting anywhere near her. “Whoa.” Emma looked over at Henry, “She’s good. I’ve never seen a blade that color. ”

Henry nodded, “Yes, she’s really good. I sorta of came with her lightsaber too.” Emma looked confused at that and Henry elaborated, “I was left in a box that was meant for my Mom… for Regina, on Alderaan when I was a kid. The box had that crystal in it too.”

The fight was forgotten and Emma stared at Henry. “Alderaan. Are you sure?”

Henry didn’t take his eyes off the fight. It was down to the bearded leader of the warriors and Regina. “Yeah. I mean, I’ve known that I was adopted for awhile, but my Mom told me how she found me a few days ago. Yeah. Alderaan.” Henry winced as the bearded warrior’s lightsaber glanced off of Regina’s shoulder. 

He took a step forward, but it was Emma’s turn to hold him back. “How old are you kid?”

At that non-sequitur Henry pulled his gaze from the fight and frowned at Emma, “I’m almost 14, why?”

She mumbled, “Oh hell.” 

A yell came from Regina as she plunged her lightsaber into the bearded warrior’s belly. Emma shook her head, “This whole thing just got complicated.”

Henry frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Kid, I think I’m your mother.”


	6. Chapter 6

Regina stifled a sigh as Emma followed her into the suite’s bedroom. “Captain Swan, what do you want?”

“You need more than a bandage on that. You need stitches.” Emma moved closer. “And we need to talk, but, first you need stitches.”

“I’m fine.” Regina took a step back, “I’ve survived worse.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but you’ve got two droids, three adults and an almost adult kid on this station. You don’t have to survive worse.”

Emma moved towards Regina again, putting a hand on the dark haired woman’s shoulder. Regina tried to move backwards, but the bed got in the way and they both toppled onto it. They stayed like that for a silent moment. “You’re beautiful-- a pain in the ass, but beautiful.”

Regina tangled her hand in Emma’s hair and stared into the blonde’s eyes. Then she lifted her head, capturing Emma’s mouth with her own. Emma was surprised for a moment, then kissed back. The sounds of the station faded into the background as Emma pulled away just a bit and feathered kisses down Regina’s neck, her hands finding the Jedi Robe’s clasp.

“Mom-- Mom are you in there?”

Emma rolled onto the bed and groaned, staring up at the ceiling, “Damn.”

Regina was still for a moment, then carefully stood and readjusted her clothes, only wincing a little as she moved her shoulder, “Is that why you gave him up? He got in your way?”

Emma sat up, “No-- I gave him up because I was wanted on more planets than I have fingers and toes. I had no clue that I’d be taking him from the pot and putting him into the fire.”

Regina spoke up, “Come in Henry.”

Henry slipped through the door before it was all the way closed. “I have the needle and--”

Emma interrupted, “Oh-- you let him stitch your wound?”

Henry snorted a laugh, “Let-- right-- Um, Snow and David wanted to see you.”

“Ah-- okay, right.” She studied Regina for a moment, then left the room. Silence descended.

“Mom, it’s okay. I’m not a kid.”

“I don’t know what...”

“Duh. You and Emma. It’s okay.”

Regina frowned, “Less talking, more stitching.”

Henry smiled, “She likes you. I mean, why else would she stop making money and help us for no other reason than to help us, you know.”

“She’s a friendly person Henry. That’s all… and apparently your mother.” Regina glanced over at him, and he turned her head back towards the front, “How do you feel about that?”

Henry was silent for a long moment, “I— I don’t know.”

oOOOOo

“Hey, what’s up?”

David gestured towards the chair, “Please, have a seat.”

Emma sat, and glanced around, “Uh… okay. Now what?”

“So, it seems as though there have been a lot of… unexpected surprises lately. I believe that there may be one more.”

Emma still looked very confused, “I’m sorry, I still don’t get it.”

David spoke up, “We believe that you may be our daughter.”

“C’mon, really?”

Snow held out a hand, “Yes. Really. The timing fits perfectly, and it makes sense. You finding your son, who was taken by the daughter of the woman who took our daughter.”

Emma stood, “No, I’m quite certain that it makes absolutely no sense, and…” Emma glanced over her shoulder at the door to the bedroom, “I don’t think that she took Henry. I left him on Alderaan because I didn’t know what to do. I was alone, and scared, and all I knew was being a Bounty Hunter. I couldn’t have done that with a son, so… I left him on the steps of the local orphanage.”

Snow frowned, “Not in the box?”

“Of course not. Seriously, you truly believe that I would just leave my kid in some alley somewhere? No, I have no idea how he got into Regina’s box of crystals.” Emma fell silent for a moment, and paced back and forth a couple of times before sitting again, “You really think that Cora stole me from you, plunged your planet into an unnatural sleep and…. what, gave me away, left me to die. Why?”

Snow stared down at her hands, “I don’t know. I don’t know why she’s done any of this. It makes no sense.” She looked up, holding her hand out again. Emma took it “But I can feel it in my heart that you’re my daughter, and right in this moment, that’s all that matters.”

Emma stared down at their intertwined hands, “I have a mother. And a father. Who both wanted me. That’s…” She shook her head, “That’s gonna take some getting used to.”

oOOOOo

“Mom-- you know you don’t have to love just me. I mean, you can love her too. Or even just like her. She’s really cool.”

“Henry,” Henry was sure that Regina was going to make light of the situation again, instead she paused, “I don’t know if I still know how.”

Henry tied off the last stitch and took a step back, “Well, what would you tell me to do?”

“Young man there was no and stuff, and as for what I’d tell you, nothing. I’d lock you up in a tower and get Mal, or possibly Cruella to guard it.”

“Mom--” Henry rolled his eyes, “Be serious.”

Regina glanced towards the closed door, then at Henry’s hand on her shoulder, “I-- I’d tell you to be careful because there are people who will take advantage of your giving heart. But, not too careful, because that’s when you miss meeting the one you’re supposed to be with.”

Henry frowned, “We’re not talking about Emma anymore are we?”

“No we’re not. When I was younger I listened to my mother one too many times. He’s alive, but I never thought that I’d--”

Henry clapped his hands together once, “Hah-- you do totally like her. We could help her collect bounties, and she could teach me how to be so much better with the blaster while you teach me the lightsaber, and…”

Regina interrupted her son. “I need to wash up Henry.”

“Oh-- okay.” Henry gave Regina a half a hug, staying away from her hurt side. “I’m sorry that I disobeyed you.”

Regina held him tight for a moment before letting go. “It’s okay-- you probably saved Emma’s life you know.”

Henry blushed, “Yeah, right. Okay, so, don’t forget not to get the stitches wet Mom.”

Regina used her fingers to comb Henry’s hair into some semblance of order, “Yes Dr. Mills, now… scoot.”

“Scooting Ma’am.”

“Henry.”

“Right,” he smirked, “Scooting Sir.”

All the energy in the room seemed to leave it as Henry closed the door. Regina slumped onto the bed and held her hand out. Her lightsaber flew to it. She turned the hilt over and over. Finally, she put it in the middle of the bed and walked over to her bags.

Henry was under the impression that she’d not only made a new lightsaber but disposed of the old one once she’d become his mother. Turning over a new leaf and such. She hadn’t. She took a clunkier looking hilt from her bags and turned it on.

It still worked, and its blade was still red. She heard laughter in the other room and went to the door. She prevented its automatic opening mechanism from making a racket and instead inched it open with the Force. She stared at the scene in the main part of the suite.

Henry was telling a story, probably one of the trips they’d taken so that they wouldn’t get caught. One of the times that they’d had to run or Regina would have gotten dragged off to some horrible prison somewhere. In the story he was telling he was six or seven though, and so to him it was one grand adventure.

She looked to Emma, who was watching Henry with new eyes. Maybe she really was his birth mother. And Snow and David, they looked happier than even Henry was. Snow couldn’t take her eyes off of Emma, and David was beaming like a proud new Papa. 

Henry would be alright. He’d hate Regina for the rest of his life most likely, but he’d be alright.

She closed the door as quietly as she’d opened it and moved to the other side of the room. The Force told her that there was another exit to the hallway in front of her. She gave the wall a little push and a secret door slid open. She looked both ways and started down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina came to a stop in the middle of the bay where she’d fought off so many lightsaber wielding warriors just hours before. “I know you’re here. I’m alone. There’s no need to involve my son or any of the others in this.”

Cora seemed to stroll out of a shadow, dressed in all black Jedi robes like her daughter. A lightsaber, unlit, in her hand. “He’s not your son.”

Regina met Cora’s gaze, “Am I your daughter? Or perhaps you stole me from King David and Queen Snow too? Or a monarch on some other planet?”

Regina’s head jerked sideways, her mother had slapped her face from across the room, using the Force. “Never doubt my love for you Daughter. Never doubt that you are my flesh and blood, your father Henry’s flesh and blood.”

“What do you want with me now Mother? I will not join your plan, participate your delusions of grandeur. So, you will either need to kill me, or let me go.” Regina paused, “Please mother, let me go. I simply want to live my life with my son. See him grow up, see him fall in love, see him become all the things I will never be, have the things I will never have.”

Cora was within physical reach of her, and as Cora took a last stop towards her, Regina prepared herself for a physical blow again. Instead Cora cupped Regina’s cheek, “Oh my daughter. All I ever wanted for you was to be happy.”

Regina stared down at the ground, “I was Mother.” She looked up, “It was you who made me unhappy.”

Cora took a step back as if Regina had slapped her. “All I’ve done for you. I married an oaf of a man who was worth nothing, I became a mother instead of having all that power for myself. You. I did it all for you Regina.”   
Cora paused,  
 ** _“The one in the shadows will wed the one from the dormant line  
And from them will come the most powerful  
One neither Sith nor Jedi.”_**

Regina shook her head, “That’s not me Mother. That’s not me.”

Cora brought up her lightsaber, activating it. “Very well. It pains me to do this Regina. If I cannot have you and your power, I will settle for the power that Henry possesses.”

Regina held her lightsaber in both hands and stared down at it for a moment, and then in one move she turned it on and attacked Cora. “You will never get to --meet-- Henry let alone raise him. Do you understand?”

The lightsabers met, causing sparks to light the bay. Neither woman moved backwards, their fight so close in that every strike seemed likely to take one or the other’s head or a limb off. It was an even fight, Cora had helped teach Regina. Every move Regina made Cora had taught her. But slowly their even fight turned, because although Cora knew every move Regina would make, Regina did not know all of Cora’s moves.

Cora threw Regina across the room, empty containers scattering everywhere. Cora had one cut on her non-dominant forearm. Regina though, bled from her face, arms, and even her side. Cora was winning.

“Daughter. I don’t want to hurt you. Join me, we’ll raise your son together if you’d like.”

Regina pushed herself up, “Never—” and charged at Cora. But Regina was tired and another Force blast threw her back again.

“Please Regina.” While Regina was trying to stand again and failing Cora had Force jumped to her daughter and towered over her. “This is your last chance.”

A blaster bolt exploded against Cora’s shoulder and tossed the older woman sideways. A voice echoed int he bay, “No, this is your last chance bitch. Back off and I pretend I don’t wanna blast your face off for stealing me from my parents. Back off.”

Cora stood and raised her hand. Snow and David yelled as Emma was lifted off the ground, grasping at the invisible hands that were choking her. Henry started sprinting across the bay and Regina closed her eyes.

After a few seconds of gathering her strength and preparing herself Regina called her lightsaber to her and opened her eyes again, focusing on Cora’s back. She quietly stood and in one motion turned on the lightsaber and thrust its blade up through her Mother’s chest.

Emma dropped to the ground as Cora fell against Regina, causing them both to crash to the ground, the lightsaber skittering away.

Cora gasped, “You— you—”

Regina cradled her mother in her lap, “I’m sorry— I’m sorry…”

Cora reached up and laid her hand against Regina’s cheek, “Shh… shh… you did it. You finally did it. You will be a great ruler. I love you my Daughter.” She closed her eyes and went limp, releasing her final breath.

Henry skidded to a stop, “Mom— is she?”

Emma, Snow, and David caught up a moment later and Emma tried to pull Henry out of the way. “Kid, c’mon.”

Regina swallowed and shook her head, “No, no, it’s okay.” Henry knelt down next to Regina. “This— this is your grandmother Cora.” Snow started to speak, but Emma quickly shushed her. “She did fewer things right in her life than I did, but—”

Henry laid his head on Regina’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, “But she was still your Mom. I get it.” He paused, “We— we should go Mom— before Station Security gets here—”

Regina slowly stood, Henry helping her balance as Regina kept Cora in her arms. Snow spoke, “You’re bringing her with us?”

Regina stared at Snow for a second, “I’m bringing her with me. Whether you come along is entirely up to you.”

Emma moved a step towards Regina, but Regina moved a step back at the same time. “I just— you’re hurt, you can barely stand. Will you let me take her?”

They all stood still as Regina and Emma faced off in silence. Finally Regina stepped forward and Emma met her half way, taking Cora into her arms. Regina put an arm over Henry’s shoulders and practically sagged into him.

Snow and David started towards the door they’d come in, but Regina shook her head, “They’re coming that way. Follow us—”

oOOOOo

Han Solo strolled into Leia’s office, “We have a problem.”

Leia looked up, “Oh?”

“Just got word from a contact.”

“And by contact you mean fellow smuggler?”

Han tilted his head, “Do you want the news or not?” Leia was silent and Han continued, “I just got word that some cult of Dark Side followers is starting a whole new, ‘take over the universe’ offensive.”

Leia nodded, “We knew that other groups and maybe even individuals would try and fill the void. We’ll send someone to check it out.”

Han hooked his thumbs on his vest, “Me and Chewie could go take a look.”

Leia studied Han, “How about you and I?”

Han opened his mouth to respond, but didn’t get a chance as a young man entered the office. “There’s news from Endor. Yesterday the space station that’s they’re finishing was boarded and they report that they killed ten Force using men.”

Leia looked unconvinced, “They— the station’s security?”

The man nodded, “That’s what they claim.”

Leia stood, “Prepare my things for a trip. We’re going to Endor.”

Han sighed, “Ewoks, yay…”

oOOOOo

“We— we need to leave now, and… and go somewhere, or…”

Emma stood in front of Regina, her hands on Regina’s shoulders. “Stop.”

Regina met Emma’s gaze with fire in her eyes, “What, you’ve changed your mind. You’re going to take me in, turn me and Henry in?”

“No.” She let her hands drop, “No, I want to thank you, she ruined my life, and… I know it’s wrong of me to say, she was your mother, but, thank you Regina.”

“She ruined my life too.”

A half a smile flitted across Emma’s face, “Our second thing in common.”

Regina looked up, “Second? Oh, Henry’s the first.” Regina looked away and put a hand to her chest, “I— I would like to be along Captain Swan.”

“No.”

Regina turned her back on Emma, “Please.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s abdomen and rested her chin on Regina’s shoulder. Cora was laid out on the bed in front of them. “No— death needs to be confronted together. Alone… alone it can nearly destroy you, but, if you let those around you in, it doesn’t get easier, but it makes it not quite as hard.”

Regina said nothing, her entire body shuddered, and again, and then she found herself falling. She and Emma went to the floor together as the tears silently rolled down Regina’s cheeks. Emma said nothing, simply pulled Regina into her lap and sat there while Regina let it all out.

After a while Regina’s breathing evened out and Emma spoke, “When I was Eleven I found a friend at one of the orphanages I got bounced to. Her name was Lily. She had your coloring, her hair was even the same dark and beautiful shade that yours is. I think I fell in love with her the moment I saw her— of course, I was not even twelve yet so I didn’t think of it that way yet, but— anyway. We became best friends, and for a year we were so close that no one would even try to make us do things separately. One day she sat me down and was so serious. I was freaking out inside, I had no idea if she’d found someone cooler, or what in the world she was going to tell me. But, instead of any of the things I’d thought she’d tell me, she showed me something. She moved a block of cheese she’d stolen from her hand to my hand using the Force.” Emma paused and looked down, she was surprised to see Regina’s slightly red eyes staring back up at her intently. “Ah— anyway— I was twelve. I thought that was the coolest thing ever. Then he came. Darth Vader, well, not him personally, but someone must have dropped a dime on Lily because Vader’s people came and they— they—”

Regina raised a hand and wiped a tear off of Emma’s cheek, “You don’t have to continue.”

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina, “I’m okay. They came and they killed her. The next day I ran away and never looked back. The only thing I’ve cared about since then was Tee. But, today, somehow you jump started in me that I thought had died with Lily. Watching you fight those men, and then seeing you and your mother, and… I think I care for you Regina.”

Regina closed her eyes for a long moment, so long that Emma thought she wouldn’t respond. But finally she spoke, “You’re one of two people to ever see me cry. I… I’m confused. You’re infuriating Captain Swan… and yet…”

“Will you ever call me Emma?”

Regina’s eyes twinkled, “I don’t know, can you make me?”

Emma stared down at Regina for a long moment, then smirked, “Not on the floor.”

“I didn’t… I…”

Emma laughed, “C’mon. Up we go.” Emma stood and pulled Regina with her. “You know that going it alone isn’t always the best way.”

Regina took a step back, putting just a bit of distance between the two of them, “And how would you know that?”

Emma inclined her head, “Fair point. Still, I’d like… I mean… I’d like to travel with you and Henry. Not in the same ship, you take yours, I take mine, probably with my parents still in it.” Emma rolled her eyes, “I just want to get to know you.”

Regina inclined her head, “Don’t you mean get to know him?”

“Yes,” Emma nodded, “him too.” Emma took a step back, “But, I’m not going to force anything.”

Regina looked undecided, “I don’t know.”

Emma glanced over at the bedside table, the cuffs that Emma had used on Regina before lay on the bedside table. “Okay. What about this? You could have escaped those cuffs at any point. You could have gotten away easily. Barely breaking a sweat. Why didn’t you?”

Regina took a step towards Emma and raised an eyebrow, “Maybe I like it rough?”

Emma pulled back, “Regina, be serious. I’m trying to… for once I’m trying to be serious and you decide now is the time that you want to pretend to be me? Please. Why didn’t you escape then?”

Regina was silent for a moment, “I was curious.”

“Curious? Curious who sent me?”

Regina gave a short shake of her head, “No. Curious why looking into our eyes made my heart race. And why your touch ignited feelings I hadn’t had in a long, long time.”

“Oh…”

Regina nodded and kissed Emma, “Yeah, oh.”

Emma didn’t let the kiss last for long though, and she frowned as it ended, “So, we both have feelings and…”

Regina pulled Emma close so that they were so close they could have fit into the same single sleeping bag, “No and. I’d like to know who you are. Maybe I’ll hate you. As I said, you’re infuriating sometimes.”

“Yeah, well, you’re a pain in the ass too Gina.”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, “Nope.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not Gina. Never have been, never will be. Is that a deal breaker Captain Swan?”

Emma smiled just a bit, “Say it…”

“Excuse me?”

“If I don’t get to call you Gina, then you have to call me Emma.”

Regina was silent for a moment, “Not until you earn it Captain Swan.”

“Earn…” Emma laughed. “Is that challenge?”

Regina gripped the back of Emma’s head and kissed her. She used her other hand to unbutton each of Emma’s s shirt’s buttons.

Emma grunted in annoyance as her hands weren’t having as easy a time with Regina’s Jedi Robes.

“Uh, Mom, Moms?”

Emma and Regina’s hands both stilled and Emma rested her head against Regina’s shoulder, muttering under her breath, “Damnit. Damnit kid.”

Regina manged to get herself back into the talking to her child much faster than Emma, “Yes Henry?”

“You guys might wanna get out here.”

Emma buttoned her buttons back up with a sigh, “He stays on your ship with my parents and the droids when we try this again.”

Regina straightened her robes, “Agreed.”

They both exited the room. Regina closed her eyes for a second and Emma paused as well, “What are you doing?”

After a second Regina opened them again, “I look like I’ve been mauled by a wild animal. Now they won’t notice that.”

“The Force?” Regina nodded as the door chimed.

Regina answered, “Come in, it’s open.”

Two security guards entered. One was nearly as twice as large as David and twice as pale as well. The other was an Ewok who did not look happy. “There has been an incident on the station. We will search your rooms. Are these your droids?”

Regina nodded, “Esse is mine, Tee is Captain Swan’s. And feel free to search wherever you need to.”

The Ewok looked ready to say something else, but instead the tall pale man answered, “Thank you.”

“Come to see us off Luke?”

Luke shook his head, “I’m coming with you.”

Han shook his head and climbed the ramp of the Millenium Falcon. Leia stayed at the bottom with her brother, “Why?”

“Found this in a book that Yoda gave me before he… before.” 

He handed her a piece of parchment with four lines written in a hand that wasn’t Yoda’s. 

**_“The one in the shadows will wed the one from the dormant line_  
And from them will come the most powerful  
One neither Sith nor Jedi  
And friend to All**.”

Leia frowned and handed it back to Luke, “Who wrote this?”

Luke shook his head, “I don’t know. It’s not Yoda’s hand, or Qui Gong’s, or Ben’s. I think that it refers to whoever 

oOOOOo

“What now?”

Snow took a hold of Emma’s arm, “Come home with us. Bring your son too.”

“I—” Emma glanced at Regina who was so tense that she probably could have split a lightsaber in half instead of it splitting her in half. “I can’t Snow. I’m sorry.”

Regina relaxed just a little bit. “I want.” She paused, “I need to go home to Alderaan and lay my mother to rest next to my father. But after that, if Henry wants we can…”

Henry practically knocked Regina over he hugged her with so much gusto. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Alright, so, Alderaan first, then to Cantata, and then… who knows.”

Snow shook her head, “I will not go anywhere that… woman is… whether she’s dead or alive.”

Emma and Snow stared at one another. Finally Emma spoke, “Then you’ll need to find another ride home, and we’ll meet you there.”

“What?”

Emma glanced over at Regina, “Look, Snow, I… I like Regina, and I want to be there for her.” Emma winced as Henry let out a whoop, and she finished drolly. “and for an obviously distraught Henry.” She glanced over at the droids, “Tee, would you prepare Bug? And if Esse needs it help prepare… your ship needs a name Regina.”

“It in fact does not. But, yes, Esse, if you’d see to getting us off this station please?”

Esse inclined her head, “Yes ma’am.” Both droids left the room.

It was Henry who finally spoke up, “You don’t have to be on the same ship as she is Grandma.”

Snow’s head snapped and she stared at Henry, “I…”

David put an arm around Snow, “We’ll go with you to Alderaan, and then you can come to Cantata and let the search for you die down.”

Regina shook her head, “We wouldn’t stay. We would be putting you and your world in a precarious position of harboring fugitives.”

David smiled, “Two things. Our daughter is apparently one of those fugitives. And, we’ve been asleep for the last twenty-eight years, so I doubt that we have an extradition treaty with any other world at the moment.”

Henry interrupted David, “Does Cantata have trees?”

“So many Henry. Trees, and animals, and wonders of every imaginable sort.”

Henry nodded to himself. “Okay. Good. We should definitely go and stay awhile. Mom, I’m going to help Esse and Tee get the ships ready,” and he was out the door.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Was he cute when he was a boy, because now he’s quite the opinionated kid.”

“He was.” Regina glanced at Snow and David, then back to Emma, “And now he’s going to be a teenager. Does that mean you’re going to run again… Emma?”

“No. Never again unless you and he are there with me.”


	8. Epilogue

**~ 6 Months Later**

“Did you know that Snow, her library here is gigantic?”

Regina nodded, “I did. Why were you in there Emma?”

Emma smiled, “I love hearing you say my name, did you know that? Of course, hearing you yell it is its own reward as well.”

Regina shook her head, “Captain Emma Swan, never met a topic she couldn’t dodge.”

Emma laid her head against Regina’s chest. They were still in bed. Henry had gone gallivanting off with his newfound grandfather, and Snow was somewhere in the palace six months pregnant and preparing for her child. Last they’d heard she had been rearranging a whole wing of the palace for him or her.

“Your mother’s prophecy, the one about the shadows and Sith and Jedi and stuff. I was looking that up.”

“Why.” Regina stared down at Emma, who after a beat looked up at her.

“Why? Because it has to do with you, and I love you, and I just said those words out loud instead of in my head and I…”

“I love you too Emma. Now stop stalling.”

Emma laughed, “Right, right, okay… Wait.” She stretched up and stole a kiss. “Okay. Better. You do know that you’ve made me into some sappy Bounty Hunter wannabe you know.”

Regina frowned, “I’m not stopping you from going out there. Doing your job.”

Emma pushed herself up until she sat next to Regina. She took Regina’s hand in her own, “Will you come with me?”

“Will you tell me what you found in your mother’s library?”

Emma closed her eyes,  
**_"The one in the shadows will wed the one from the dormant line_**  
**_And from them will come the most powerful_**  
**_One neither Sith nor Jedi_**  
**_And friend to All.”_**

Emma opened her eyes and smirked, “Your mother missed the big part of the phrophecy, the part about friend to all. I don’t think it’s about you Regina. I think it’s about us and Henry. And according to the prophecy we’re supposed to wed, get married. ”

Regina sighed, “I hate prophecy.”

Emma hid a smile, “So, that’s a no?”

Regina brushed a lock of hair from Emma’s forehead, “That’s a not yet.”

Emma was silent for a minute, “Works for me. Want to go collect Henry and fly off in Bug? Catch some bad guys, or good guys, or whichever guys we get paid to catch?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, “We are going absolutely nowhere in that death trap.”

“Well, we’re not going anywhere in your luxury cruiser either.”

Regina gestured to the room around them, “Then I guess it’s a good thing that your parents are the rulers of a planet, because I think we need a new ship.”

“Swan and Mills kicking ass and taking names.”

“As long as in front of Henry we’re Mills and Swan kicking butt and taking names.”

Emma laughed, “I see what you did there, now…”

“Moms?”

Emma closed her eyes, “Yeah kid?”

There was a pause from the other side of the door, “Oh, I’ll come back later.”

Regina silently chuckled and Emma rolled her eyes, “No, no, c’mon in kid, we’re decent.”

Henry peeked his head in, then came all the way in. “Oh man, that was so much fun. This place is awesome.”

“Would you like to stay, or…”

Henry’s eyes lit up, “Or? Or we go with Emma and find people and kick some a…”

“Butt kid, right?”

Henry and Emma shared a look, and then both cracked up laughing. Henry bounced onto the bed, “Oh, this is gonna be so, so much fun.”

Regina winced though she also let slip a wisp of a smile, “I think I regret it already.”


End file.
